ENAMORANDOME NUEVAMENTE DE TI
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Shaoran y Sakura se vuelven a encontrar despues de varios años, ¿El amor revivira entre ellos? ¿O ambos seguiran con sus vidas como si nada?...aun tengo 60 dias...¿para que? ¿que es lo que realmente esperas de aquella persona? se cuestionaba una y otra vez el castaño mientras miraba al cielo...Yo no vine por ella...solo hare mi trabajo y me ire sin siquiera verla...¿Shaoran?
1. CAPITULO 1 DE VUELTA A JAPON

Los personajes en este fic ya tienen de 25 a 30 años, bueno no tanto pero ese es el rango jejeje ya todos tienen vidas propias y todos adultos con parejas o sin parejas, mas "maduros", pero por azares del destino tal vez las cosas no terminen como tenían planeado jejeje espero que les guste ;D

* * *

China...

Después de tantos años de ausencia en su corazón destrozado no sabía cómo podría volver a aquella ciudad donde tantos recuerdos hermosos le llegaban a la mente, pero el trabajo era el trabajo, tampoco era como si ella estuviera en aquel lugar aún pero no podía evitar pensar ¿en qué pasaría si estuviera ahí? ¿Qué tal si se la encontraba? Después de todo este tiempo volver a verla y después de lo que sucedió cuando ingresaron a la preparatoria.

Aquel día había sido el más triste de todos en su vida pero no había pensado en el hasta aquel día que su jefe le había ordenado ir a dirigir una exposición literaria de la antigua china en aquella ciudad, exactamente en la ciudad de la que huyo hace tantos años.

Pero ahora no podía huir más, era todo un hombre de 26 años y tan solo serían 2 meses, dos largos y pesados meses pero después de estos volvería a su vida normal, no era suficiente para coincidir con la castaña que aún le quitaba el sueño en ocasiones, sobretodo después de su última relación que había fracasado también, aunque se estaba consolando con su amigable vecina, Chloe.

Llego a su apartamento donde comenzó a arreglar su maleta pues partiría esa misma tarde, por lo que estaría llegando a Japón en la noche, por lo que respiro profundamente antes comenzar su labor.

Preparo todo y una vez que tenía todo, salió rápidamente hacia el aeropuerto, claro después de dejarle una nota a su actual…novia no podría decirle así a una joven que tan solo ve de vez en cuando sin ningún tipo de compromiso y que solo llegaba en las noches de soledad cuando ambos lo necesitaban, no en realidad era su amiga con ciertos derechos mutuos, pero aun así sintió que debía avisarle.

.

.

.

Una vez dentro del avión, se colocó sus audífonos para poder descansar un rato pero una chica pelinegro le interrumpió quien casualmente también iba de regreso a Japón, la joven le sonrió dulcemente, el tardo un poco en corresponderle la sonrisa pero poco a poco se fue formando en sus labios. -¡¿Tomoyo?!

-Sí, ¿Cómo has estado, Shaoran?

-Bien, que casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado.

-Tienes razón –Dijo la joven, en realidad estaba sorprendida pero no lo demostraba, solo esperaba que aquello no fuera un mal presagio para su amiga quien le esperaba en Japón

-¿Dónde te encontrabas? Bueno esa no es la pregunta correcta…quiero decir…que… ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

-Bien termine la universidad en Japón, pero me fui a vivir a New York, pues la carrera de cantante es más interesante allá, allá vivo pero ahora vine por un asunto especial a Japón

-Así que te dedicaste a la música ¿eh?

-Si aunque también me gustaría enseñar, ya he estado tomando algunos cursos para poder enseñar lo que tanto amo –Dijo sonriente –Además de que también diseño aunque eso lo hago como un hobbie

-Para ser un hobbie te va muy bien ¿no?

-Así es… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Pues como bien sabias, me dedique a la literatura –Murmuro un tanto incomodo pues le avergonzaba en cierto modo no ser tan importante en su propia vida como lo era Tomoyo, quien había hecho grandes cosas y todavía seguía haciendo mil cosas que deseaba –Vivo en un apartamento en China y ahora voy a una exposición literaria acerca de la cultura china que se expondrá en Japón, yo la dirigiré…

-¡Oh que maravilla!

-No es tanto

-Me imagino que tu novia también vendrá para Japón para estar contigo ¿no? –Dijo sacando el tema que debía saber para informarle después a su amiga.

-En realidad no tengo novia…

-¿Porque?

-Acabo de terminar una relación y no fue nada agradable, para ser honesto –Dijo incomodo por el rumbo de aquella conversación

-Oh… -La pelinegra miro hacia otro lado, rogando que aquello no fuera afectar en nada con lo de su amiga –Lo lamento mucho…no debí preguntar

-No te preocupes, está bien

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Japón?

-Solo dos meses

-Vaya, veo que es algo largo aquella exposición que coordinaras

-Un poco, pero realmente no es tan complicada, solo que desean que de tiempo para que muchas personas la vean y puedan enterarse de toda la cultura antigua de china.

-Ya veo…

-¿Y tú Tomoyo?

-¿Yo que?

Shaoran en realidad quería saber de otra persona pero no encontraba como abordar el tema, así que trato de seguir el tema de conversación anterior, tal vez así saldría a relucir algo sobre ella.

-¿Tu novio no vendrá contigo?

Tomoyo sonrió –No, porque no tengo novio –Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana, estaban por despegar –También termine con una relación hace tan solo un mes

-Lo lamento yo…

-No importa, realmente nunca creí que funcionaria

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-¿No lo amabas?

-Realmente no

-¿Entonces…porque…?

-Solo creo que me sentía sola, pero también me sentía mejor sola, aquello con ese joven solo era un espejismo por lo que solo se lo explique y terminamos.

-Ya veo –Aquello le sonaba un poco familiar pero no quiso pensar en ello, miro por la ventana ya estaban en pleno vuelo, por lo que se relajó un poco mientras observaba como la joven sacaba un libro para disponerse a leer.

 _"_ _¿Ahora cómo le pregunto…?"_ pensaba el joven castaño mientras miraba a la joven.

Durante el vuelo pensó en las diferentes formas de preguntarle por lo que deseaba saber pero nunca se atrevió, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto, la joven recibió una llamada, escucho parte de su conversación la cual fue muy breve, pero observaba que la joven actuaba como cuando hablaba con Sakura cuando eran más jóvenes, por lo que dedujo que estaba hablando con ella.

-Lo lamento… -Susurro cuando había terminado –Era…Sakura

-Oh… -Susurro pensando en su oportunidad pero debía sonar casual -¿Cómo está?

-Bien –Tomoyo siempre había tenido la habilidad de saber qué era lo que los demás tenían o lo que pasaba cuando alguno de sus amigos estaban tristes, emocionados o enamorados, por lo que pudo notar que la mirada de Shaoran era suplicante de saber que había sido de su antigua novia. –Shaoran creo que es mejor…que sepas algo

-¿Qué? –El castaño le miro sorprendido ante lo dicho por lo que los ojos castaños se enfrentaron contra la mirada azulada de la joven pelinegra.

-Sakura se…va…se va a casar –Soltó mientras su taxi llegaba, la joven abrazo brevemente al joven que se había quedado estático y sin decir nada ante lo dicho, pero no hizo falta su mirada había sido bastante clara para la joven –Lo siento… -Susurro antes de darse media vuelta para entrar en el taxi –Shaoran…

El joven la miro, aunque su mirada estaba extraviada, sus pensamientos estaban todos revoloteando por su mente, su Sakura había seguido fácilmente con su vida, no había importado la desaparición de él, ni tampoco la ruptura del lazo que los había unido algún día, eso le dolía.

Pero ¿realmente esperaba que la joven lo esperara? ¿Porque le había dolido? El no había ido a aquella ciudad, no con la esperanza de verla o ¿sí?

-No quiero sonar grosera pero…por favor no te acerques a Sakura, ella ahora esta…bien –Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

Shaoran se quedó con las últimas palabras de su amiga _"ahora está bien…eso quiere decir que no lo estaba ¿acaso le había pasado algo? No entendía aquello ultimo…tal vez aún tengo la oportunidad de recuperarla… ¿De verdad la tengo o solo deseo no sufrir demasiado? Sakura_ " pensaba mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos para deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras esperaba un taxi para que lo llevara a su hotel.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo una nueva historia, que me estaba rondando por la cabeza jejejej espero que les guste de ser asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejeje**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leerlo**_

 _ **saludos ;D**_


	2. CAPITULO 2 CAPRICHO DEL DESTINO

...

* * *

Después de arreglar todas sus cosas en el hotel "Wonderland" que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad Tomoeda, casualmente estaba pasando el parque donde miles de veces estuvo con aquella joven castaña…aquella joven…

-Se va a casar… -Susurro mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama -¿Por qué me afecta aun tanto?

No podía creer que tantos años de su vida y no haya podido superar su ruptura con la joven que había sido la única mujer que le había robado su corazón, nunca se volvió a enamorar de nadie, como se enamoró de ella, desde que eran niños, pero al parecer aquella joven ya había olvidado todo y había continuado con su vida.

Suspiro pesadamente y molesto se levantó para salir a caminar un rato por la ciudad, pues estar encerrado solo ayudaba a que recordara más cosas del pasado y aquello no le gustaba, lo hacía sentirse molesto y frustrado.

Salió del hotel hasta llegar a un puente, en aquel puente donde muchas veces hablaron, donde le dijo la primera vez que se iría a Japón y donde por segunda vez le habían roto el corazón al momento de darle final al romance que tenían.

Camino lentamente con la cabeza cabizbaja cuando de pronto la vio, vio a una mujer de 25 años sonriente y con cabello más largo de como recordara, sus ojos, sus ojos eran inmensamente verdes como dos aceitunas que quisiera perderse para siempre en ellos.

Aquella joven le miro de pronto, ella venia acompañada de un hombre como de la edad de él, quien la tomaba de la mano y le miraba de manera cómo cuando un ciego mira por primera vez el sol, cuando sus ojos castaños chocaron con los verdes sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, sentía que todas sus fuerzas se iban y que viejas heridas y amor volvían a florecer por todo su ser.

Sakura al parecer miraba por encima de él, pues la joven se precipito y corrió hacia detrás de él, cuando él la miro correr hacia él sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho pero sintió un horrible dolor al percatarse de que la joven había corrido al encuentro de alguien más, al mirar levemente para no ser descubierto se dio cuenta de que era Tomoyo, comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ellos; el hombre que acompañaba a Sakura le miro por un breve momento disimuladamente para después caminar en dirección a las jóvenes.

-Sakura estás hermosa –Escuchaba los emocionantes gritos de felicidad de las chicas, se escondió detrás de un árbol para poder escuchar

-Gracias Tomoyo, pensé que nunca llegarías –Dijo aquella hermosa voz, Shaoran sintió replicar campanas en su interior al tener la oportunidad de volver a escuchar la hermosa voz de esa joven.

-Lo siento tanto, Sakura, sé que debí venir desde hace una semana pero tenía algunos compromisos en New York

-Lo entiendo amiga, pero sabes lo mal que estaba sin ti, la boda es en poco tiempo y aun me faltan mil cosas…

-Tranquila

-Eso mismo le digo yo –Dijo aquel hombre que no lograba reconocer tal vez no era alguien que conociera. –Amor ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar con Tomoyo? Así se ponen de acuerdo y al corriente de sus vidas.

-Claro ¿Qué te parece Tomoyo?

-Por mi encantada

-Vamos entonces

Los tres jóvenes caminaron hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Shaoran, quien se debatía entre si ir detrás de ellos o mejor irse al hotel nuevamente, quedo inmóvil un momento en el lugar donde estaba, después de unos minutos decidió irse a dormir, mañana tenía que estar temprano en el centro de Tomoeda para organizar la primera exposición, pero al dar la vuelta…

-Lo siento –Susurro al haber chocado con un hombre, al verlo se percató de quien era… -¡¿Yukito?!

-Hola Shaoran, que milagro, hace mucho que no te veía ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hace unas horas

-¿Qué te trae a Tomoeda?

-Vengo a dirigir la exposición literaria de la antigua cultura China

-Vaya que interesante…tal vez vaya

Shaoran miro hacia el otro lado por donde los tres jóvenes se habían ido por un momento.

-Te encontraste con noticias desagradables ¿cierto?

-Deberías saberlo ¿No Yukito? –Dijo molesto –Ella…se casara

-Así es… -Yukito sonrió tristemente –Lo siento tanto, aun no entiendo que…

-No importa, ya es pasado –Sonrió pesadamente –No tienes que darme el pésame

-No era esa mi intención es solo que…no sé porque tú y sak…

-Ya no importa, Yukito debo irme…mañana tengo…tu sabes

-Claro, nos vemos Shaoran

Shaoran se fue rápidamente de ahí, no deseaba seguir platicando con aquel hombre y mucho menos que le tuviera lástima porque la mujer que una vez juro que pasarían el resto de su vida juntos ahora estuviera a punto de casarse con otro, no necesitaba la lastima de nadie.

Se sentía peor que antes de salir del hotel, ahora se sentía devastado y más triste que nunca, lo peor de todo es que no entendía porque razón, ¿Por qué razón le afectaba tanto el hecho de que ella se casara? ¿Por qué sintió aquello cuando los ojos verdes se cruzaron por un momento con los suyos?

Cerró los ojos dejando que aquel recuerdo surgiera, el recuerdo que lo calcomanía día y noche desde aquel día, aquel fatal día en el que perdió a Sakura, por una completa idiotez y lo peor de todo había sido el culpable…

 **FLASH BACK (HACE 9 AÑOS)**

Shaoran se encontraba en una cama desnudo, no recordaba que había pasado la noche anterior solo sabía que había discutido fuertemente con Sakura, quien recordaba se había ido de la fiesta lo cual agradecía porque no recordaba nada.

-¿Qué paso…?

Se vistió lentamente mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado, inmediatamente se fue a su casa, ese día no iría a la preparatoria, sabía que no debía faltar pero no tenía ánimos de ir.

Después de descansar un rato y de ducharse se encamino a la casa de su joven novia, en el camino compro una rosa roja para la joven de sus sueños; al llegar toco el timbre e inmediatamente le abrió la joven de ojos verdes que le miro molesta y dolida, algo que indico al castaño que aún había molestia por parte de ella o peor aún que había hecho algo la noche anterior, por cómo se despertó lo había temido todo el día pero no quería pensar que realmente lo había hecho, por lo que trato de reconciliarse con la joven.

-Hola preciosa –Saludo amablemente –Sakura quiero pedirte perdón –Le ofreció la rosa mientras la joven le miraba aun dolida –Ya no estés molesta conmigo, amor

La joven miro más molesta aun con esto último, tomo la rosa en su mano y se la aventó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas -¿En verdad crees que lo que hiciste se solucionara con una simple rosa?

Aquello no le cuadraba bien del todo pero simplemente se acercó a la joven para tratar de reconciliarse con ella, deseaba tanto que ya todo estuviera bien entre ellos pero tenía un terrible presentimiento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Todavía te haces el inocente?

-Sakura en verdad no sé de qué hablas

-Eres un…sínico

Shaoran le miro confundido -¿de qué hablas?

-No quiero verte…no quiero…verte nunca más, Shaoran –Sakura comenzó a correr en dirección del parque sin dejar hablar al castaño quien quedo confundió pero inmediatamente la siguió

Al llegar al parque encontró a la joven llorando en aquel puente por el que tantas veces habían pasado y también cuando hace tiempo le dijo que se iría y esperaba una respuesta afirmativa a sus sentimientos.

-¿Sakura?

-No quiero que me sigas

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Merezco una explicación

La joven volteó para enfrentarlo, molesta –Tu no mereces nada, no después de lo que hiciste ayer –Dijo mientras las lágrimas salían inevitablemente de sus ojos –Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón…

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-¡Ahora resulta que no recuerdas!

-¡¿de qué hablas?! ¡Por favor dilo de una vez!

-¡Estuviste con Naoko!

 _"_ _¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"_ pensaba sorprendido -¡¿Qué?!

-No quiero verte nunca más Shaoran, hablo enserio nuestra relación…termina aquí –Dijo la joven mientras soltaba más lagrimas

-Pero…Sakura yo…te amo –Dijo el joven también dejando escapar lágrimas al sentir que perdía a la mujer de su vida –Por favor

-No…esto termino –Los ojos verdes le miraron molesta y dolida, el joven trato de atraparla antes de que se fuera pero la joven le abofeteo fuertemente para que la soltara –No vuelvas a buscarme…nunca jamás quiero verte de nuevo en mi vida

Shaoran sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, al momento en que sintió la abofeteada sintió su corazón romper en mil pedazos, aquello nunca debió pasar, nunca debieron de ser las cosas y lo peor de todo es que toda la culpa era de él.

 **END FLASH BACK (PRESENTE)**

Shaoran despertó abrumado de todo los recuerdos que habían brotado en su mente la noche anterior, aquello que nunca paso y que nunca debió pasar, lo peor era que por su cobardía nunca había aclarado las cosas y ahora…ahora la mujer que siempre había amado estaba por casarse en poco tiempo.

Después de alistarse salió del hotel para dirigirse a la exposición sin saber que en aquel lugar el destino caprichoso le tenía una grata sorpresa inesperada la cual podría cambiar tanto su vida como la de muchos otros.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste ;D aqui explico el porque estos castaños rompieron (terminaron mal jejeje) pero hay una verdad de esa historia una version que sakura desconoce ¿que pasara cuando se entere? ¿cambiara algo en sus sentimientos? ¿con quien estara comprometida? ¿sabien quien es?**_

 _ **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26 muchas gracias ;D espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **Nury muchas gracias :D espero que te siga gustando y poco a poco nos daremos cuenta de como va reaccionar sakura y sobretodo quien es su misterioso prometido jejeje espero te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo fin de semana :D**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Sakura se alistaba para poder acompañar a su amado prometido quien iría a una exposición en el centro de Tomoeda, según le había explicado sería una gran exposición pues se trataba de la cultura tradicional de la antigua China, la cual tenía como objetivo implementar del conocimiento a las personas por lo que muchos estudiantes asistirían, su prometido como profesor de historia debía ir.

-Buenos días

-Buen día, hija

-Solo tomare un poco de fruta –Dijo tomando el plato de fruta que su papa había preparado, tomando también un poco de jugo.

-¿Llevas prisa, verdad hija?

-Si iré a una exposición

-Bien, por favor no llegues tarde

-No, nos vemos

Vio salir rápidamente a su hija, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro el hombre ya grande, pensando cuando sus hijos eran aun de él, cuando aún le pertenecían, pensó en Toya, quien se había ido con su mejor amigo a un departamento para tener independencia, lo visitaba pero no era igual, pensaba tristemente que pronto Sakura haría lo mismo; se ira.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de los Kinomoto…

-Te ves hermosa amor –La joven traía un vestido color azul cielo, corto (arriba de las rodillas) un corte en v que mostraba sus encantos, también traía un cinturón que resaltaba su pequeña cintura y traía ligeramente maquillado su rostro, el cabello lo traía suelto con una diadema, su cabello que creció le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

-Gracias –Susurro la joven sonrojada, pues el joven que tenía enfrente siempre había logrado ponerla nerviosa ante sus insinuaciones y comentarios acerca de lo hermosa que se veía siempre, además de que ella también lo encontraba realmente atractivo, miro al joven más detenidamente, llevaba un pantalón de vestir con una camisa de cuadros juvenil de color roja, el cabello para atrás, no llevaba corbata, su bien formado cuerpo resaltaba y se veía realmente guapo con lo que llevaba y con sus lentes para el sol.

-¿Vamos?

-Si

Caminaron juntos hacia el automóvil del joven, mientras una persona los miraba desde lejos preguntándose desde la noche anterior lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasara pequeña Sakura? ¿Qué harás cuando lo veas? Estoy seguro que así será…solo espero que tu estés bien, pequeña

.

.

.

En la exposición, que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad Tomoeda cerca de un muy conocido parque, se encontraba un joven castaño, con un pantalón de vestir y camisa azul, observando y atendiendo a la gente que requería orientación o no entendía algo.

-Shaoran

El joven se volvió al escuchar la voz familiar, encontró ahí de nuevo a Tomoyo quien le sonreía amablemente.

 _"_ _Debo mantener ocupado a Shaoran para que Sakura…no se dé cuenta…no debe_ " pensó mientras se acercaba a el –Me da gusto verte de nuevo

-Igualmente, Tomoyo, aunque te había comentado que estaría aquí

-Lo sé y por eso vine a saludarte

-Gracias –Le sonrió amablemente

-¿Crees que puedas enseñarme el lugar?

-No se…es que tengo que supervisar el…

-Solo un pequeño recorrido por la parte de allá –Dijo señalando la parte final de toda la exposición

Shaoran la miro un tanto suspicaz pero asintió lentamente con un golpe seco de cabeza.

En aquel momento iban entrando un par de personas de las que Tomoyo trataba de ocultarles Shaoran, en aquel momento pareció funcionar.

-Esto es muy interesante –Murmuraba Tomoyo mientras avanzaban y jalaba a Shaoran para que no se despegara de él, hasta el momento le había funcionado, pero al cabo de 20 minutos, Shaoran comenzó a fastidiarse.

-No quiero ser grosero, Tomoyo pero debo volver a…

Tomoyo observo como la mirada de Shaoran cambio repentinamente, como observaba hacia un punto donde seguramente estaría Sakura, pues esa mirada solo se la dedicaba a ella, desde que eran niños, la conocía a la perfección, seguía siendo muy observadora, por lo que se arriesgó y para su desgracia vio a su amiga mirando también al castaño, miraba por todos lados pero no encontraba al prometido de su amiga, al parecer en aquel momento la dejo sola, que destino tan caprichoso.

-Sakura… -Murmuro Shaoran mientras se acercaba a la joven pero…

-No creo que sea buena idea –Tomoyo había intervenido en su paso –Ella esta con su novio y futuro esposo, Shaoran por favor

-Pero…

 _"_ _¿Pero qué? Realmente ¿espero algo? ¿Porque mi cuerpo sigue reaccionando de manera involuntaria, porque sigo pensando en ella? Cuando…"_

-¿Tomoyo? –Sakura ya se había acercado, por lo que la joven pelinegra se resignó a lo que el destino tenía preparado y a un reencuentro inevitable entre ellos, era obvio que tal vez no podría evitar ese encuentro pues ambos estaban en la misma ciudad.

-Hola Sakura –La joven castaña miro suspicazmente a su amiga pero no dijo nada, en realidad estaba nerviosa de ver al hombre que tenía enfrente aquel joven castaño que siempre le quito el sueño hasta que…

-Pensé que no ibas a venir, Tomoyo –Dijo ignorando a Shaoran, quien se acercó más para hacerse presente

-Si…pero en último momento decidí venir

-Qué casualidad –Murmuro la joven para ella misma, tratando de irse pero…

-Hola Sakura –Shaoran trato de ser amable con la joven que le ignoraba por completo pese a sentir una rabia e impotencia por dentro

-Hola –La joven se resignó y le miro sin alguna expresión específica en su rostro

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien y ¿tu?

-Bien –Sonrió dulcemente antes de agregar –Te ves muy hermosa

Sakura se sonrojo al máximo al escuchar y sentir la mirada de su antiguo amor, Tomoyo solo miraba la escena molesta porque sabía perfectamente que aquello podría desmoronar toda la felicidad que a su amiga mucho trabajo le había costado crear, el que llegara Shaoran nuevamente a su vida era terriblemente arriesgado pues podría provocar una ruptura en la joven.

-Gracias –Murmuro suavemente

-Me gustaría verte para platicar un dio de estos –Soltó el castaño sin contener su emoción de ver nuevamente a la mujer que tanto amaba, ella le miro un tanto confundida y molesta –Me quedare unos días en Tomoeda y pensé que…

-No creo que sea…buena idea –Dijo está tratando de ser cortante pero en realidad estaba muerta de miedo y nervios dentro de su ser –Yo…

-Ya se lo dije Sakura –Intervino Tomoyo

-Eso es lo de menos ¿Acaso no podemos hablar un momento como viejos amigos? –Pregunto el castaño algo melancólico pues en el fondo no deseaba ser su amigo, sino algo más.

-Claro…pero

-Mañana ¿A las 12?

-Yo…bien –Susurro quedamente, en aquel momento llego un joven alto de cabello peli azul, ojos azules, tez blanca, pese a que habían pasado los años aquel joven podría reconocerlo inmediatamente al igual que el podía reconocerlo sin siquiera estar más cerca uno del otro, Shaoran observo como aquel peli azul pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura entonces entendió todo…aquello le dolió pues siempre había sentido que a ese joven Sakura le gustaba de una manera más que una amiga, le dolía ver que era cierto.

-Hola Shaoran, que gusto verte –Dijo sonriendo alegremente al castaño quien solo le miro tratando de controlar su molestia –Que sorpresa tan agradable de verte de nuevo…

-Igualmente –Dio un paso hacia delante molesto –Si me disculpan debo ir a ver cómo marcha todo…nos vemos luego Tomoyo, adiós –Susurro dirigiéndose a la pareja que le miraba confundidos.

-Nos vemos

-¿Dije algo malo?

-Claro que no amor

-No te preocupes, Eriol, ya sabes cómo es –Dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole amablemente para que no se percatara de la cara de su novia, pues al ver partir así a su antiguo amor, le había dolido.

Shaoran solo huyo del lugar para estar un momento a solas, tratando de digerir lo que había visto, lo que no pensaba que podría llegar a suceder ni en sus peores pesadillas pero ahora…

-¿Porque Sakura? ¿Porque con el…? –Murmuro sin recibir respuesta -¿Porque con Eriol Hiragizawa? –Llego al puente mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña lágrima preguntándose ¿porque es que le afectaba tanto?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando :D**_

 _ **FreedomMelody muchas gracias :D y claro que la seguire ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews (espero mas jejeje) :D**_

 _ **espero que les siga gustando si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejej no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	4. CAPITULO 4 REVIVIENDO SENTIMIENTOS

...

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba en el hotel de Tomoeda sin ganas de salir, lo que paso el día anterior aun lo tenía triste y molesto, ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura se casara con Eriol Hiragizawa?, seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando sonó de pronto el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Señor Li, hay una joven en la recepción esperándolo

-¿Una joven?

-Si me dijo que se llama Sakura Kinomoto

-¿Sakura?

-¿Qué quiere que le diga?

El joven reacciono de pronto sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora –Dígale que me espere un minuto, ahora bajo.

El joven inmediatamente se puso de pie y salió tropezándose de la habitación, al llegar a la recepción encontró a la bella joven castaña, sentada en el sofá, leyendo una revista, era realmente hermosa, llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo con un hermoso cinturón rosa que actuaba su cintura, el vestido era de manga corta y un hermoso corte en v, que hacía más notorio su pecho, llevaba el cabello en una coleta de lado y dejando escapar su flequillo en el rostro, con una hermosa flor rosa en el cabello.

-Hola…Sakura –Dijo nerviosamente

-Hola, Li –Saludo la joven tratando de ser lo más fríamente posible, Shaoran le ponía los nervios de punta, pero estaba decidida a enfrentar su pasado y superarlo, por Eriol y por su futuro matrimonio, pese a que Tomoyo le pidió que no fuera, ella no huiría de algo inevitable.

-Perdón, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que…?

-Tomoyo me dijo que te hospedarías en el hotel más cercano al centro de la ciudad, es este, además no fue difícil saber dónde estarías, ya que tu apellido no es tan común, fue fácil averiguarlo y creo que habíamos quedado de platicar hoy ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

-Sí, disculpa, ¿te gustaría ir por un café?

Sakura le miro ceñuda -¿Qué te parece mejor una malteada? La verdad el café con este calor no se me antoja

-Disculpa, tienes razón, ¿vamos?

-Claro

.

.

.

Caminaron juntos hasta que habían encontrado una fuente de sodas, ambos tomaron asientos y ordenaron rápidamente, Sakura estaba nerviosa ante esto, no sabía cómo tratarlo ni cómo actuar frente a él, esquivaba la mirada insistente de parte del joven, el simplemente estaba feliz, percatándose de lo hermosa que seguía siendo la joven y lo más asombroso aun, de lo que sentía aun por ella, el sentimiento que estuvo dormido pero nunca se fue.

-¿Cómo has estado, Sakura?

-Bien, termine la escuela y trabaje un tiempo en una empresa de tecnología, pero me salí hace poco, el ambiente era algo tenso –Explico la joven –Estudie informática

-Es un área interesante ¿no?

-Si –La mesera les trajo sus bebidas, la joven comenzó a tomar feliz la suya, mientras el la miraba, era una de las cosas que extraño, poder disfrutar una deliciosa bebida al lado de Sakura, su Sakura. –Y ¿tú que has hecho?

-Estudie literatura, por eso me encuentro aquí, me encargaron la feria que está en la ciudad.

-¡Oh! Ya veo –Dijo algo decepcionada la castaña

-Sakura… -El castaño tomo su mano, provocando el nerviosismo de la joven -¿Porque estas tan cortante?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Lo que sea –Susurro acercándose a los labios de la joven, quien inmediatamente se alejo

-Sabes que me voy a casar ¿cierto? –Dijo molesta

-Si…pero dime algo ¿porque con él?

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-De todos los hombres de Japón, escogiste a Eriol Hiragizawa, ¿por qué?

-¿quieres saber?

El castaño le miro entre molesto y exasperado –Si

-Bien… -Respiro profundamente, no entendía ¿porque le dolía lo que le diría? –Porque lo amo

Shaoran se quedó inmóvil y sintió su corazón romperse en dos -¿Mas que…a mí? –Se sonrojo un poco, no entendió porque esa pregunta salió de sus labios pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa, Shaoran?

-Yo…solo

-Si piensas que porque estás aquí, yo dejare a Eriol, estas muy equivocado, además tu solo viniste por la feria, te iras.

-¿Si me quedo…?

-No puedo creerlo

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, la joven le miraba molesta mientras que él le miraba aun con amor y ternura, pero al igual que ella molesto y lleno de celos por su futuro esposo.

-Sakura tu…aun…

-No, no hagas esto, por favor –Sakura tomo su bolso para irse pero él la detuvo

-Por favor no te vayas

-Ya no quiero estar aquí, Shaoran –Susurro mirando hacia donde estaba la mesera, entretenida con la escena.

-Ven –La tomo de la mano para guiarla, dejando en la mesa lo de las malteadas, ambos salieron del lugar, caminaron un buen rato hasta que llegaron al hotel donde el joven se hospedaba, al llegar al cuarto la joven le miro aún más molesta. –Solo quiero que platiquemos cómodamente –Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla y de parar pensamientos erróneos en su mente.

-No…no es correcto

-Vamos, Sakura, nunca te haría daño

-Ya lo hiciste ¿no te acuerdas? Por eso…terminamos

-De eso también hablaremos, te aclarare algunas cosas y que en realidad no fue toda mi culpa

Sakura se debatió entre irse de ahí y dejarlo o confiar una vez más y permitir que le contara todo a su modo, debía cerrar círculos si quería iniciar una nueva vida, por lo que opto por ingresar a la habitación.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

La joven se sentó en el sofá mientras, el castaño se acercaba al mini bar, sirviendo dos copas de ron, la joven le miro algo desconfiada pero no desprecio la copa, también necesitaba algo fuerte para controlarse.

-Sabes ese día de la fiesta, Sakura, no fue nada de lo que viste –Soltó de pronto el joven, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Naoko.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Naoko en realidad estuvo con alguien más –Dijo sin más preámbulos –Ella estuvo con Taylor, pero yo tome de más y…los chicos me jugaron una broma quitándome la ropa, es por eso que desperté así, ellos pusieron después a Naoko a mi lado pensando que era divertido ambos estábamos perdidos, esos rumores se esparcieron y por eso llegaron a tus oídos, pero muy diferente a lo que paso, todo esto lo puedes confirmar con Naoko y el mismo Yamazaki quien fue uno de los principales en hacer esta broma ¿porque crees que ya no tengo contacto con nadie?

-Supongamos que te creo, eso no cambia en nada el presente…

-Sakura –Shaoran la toma de los hombros –Aun…aun te quiero –Iba a decir te amo pero le dio miedo que la joven le rechazara o se asustara. –Tengo mes y un poco más de medio mes para reconquistarte si tú me dejas, puedo demostrarte que…

-No, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Me voy a casar

Shaoran sintió un balde de agua fría pero se alejó –Lo lamento, olvida lo que dije –Susurro -¿quieres otra?

-Creo que lo mejor es irme –Tomo su bolso y quiso levantarse, pero Shaoran le tomo de la mano para halarla hacia el nuevamente, provocando así que ambos cayeran en el sofá, ella quedo encima de él, se miraron fijamente a los ojos avergonzados, sintiendo como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, el joven se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, la joven sonrojada cerro lentamente los ojos y una vez más como hace tanto lo deseaba Shaoran sus labios se estaban apoderando de los de la joven, la besaba con amor, con deseo, con necesidad, con fervor, sintió la sangre hervir bajo su piel, provocando que sus manos también jugaran un papel importante en aquel beso que poco a poco se volvió más apasionado, hasta que…

-No –La joven susurro mientras se alejaba de el –Esto no es correcto, tengo novio y pronto me casare, Shaoran –Dijo mientras se ponía en pie –Debo irme

-Pero…

La joven no espero a que la detuviera, salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando al joven solo, mientras sentían ambos sus corazones latir locamente como la primera vez que se besaron, como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si el amor y sus sentimientos siguieran ahí vivos y ahora estuvieran recordándoles que no habían muerto y revivían nuevamente con mayor fuerza dentro de su ser.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer mi fic, lamento si no les respondo personalmente a cada uno pero ando presionada de tiempo pero muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews usaguilove95, FreedomMelody, Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26, janistar0, Guest y Tamy**_

 _ **mil gracias espero que les siga gustando :D**_

 _ **si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	5. CAPITULO 5 JUEGO PELIGROSO

...

¿Que tan peligroso puede ser jugar con el fuego? A veces la vida te pone en situaciones complicadas, situaciones que puedes seguir en el juego que te ponen o simplemente pasar por un lado porque recordemos el dicho reflan, juego con juego y te quemaras.

Pero siempre se nos olvida que en cuestiones del amor nadie es racional, por que el amor no se razona no se piensa, no se analiza, simplemente se siente o no se siente, asi como el deseo, la pasion, el enojo y todos los sentimientos que como seres humanos llegamos a sentir, simplemente son o no son, pero todos son irracionales y simplemente hacemos lo que el corazon nos dicta, no lo pensamos dos veces cuando amamos.

S.L.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo con ella, desde que Shaoran volvió a Tomoeda, no podía creer que él hubiera movido todo su mundo, provocando que se derrumbara en un simple segundo.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Porque Kero? ¿Porque tenía que volver?

El solo la miro triste –No lo sé pero si quieres, puedo asustarlo para que se aleje de ti

-No… -Murmuro pensando mejor las cosas –Sabes pese a todo este tiempo…me he dado cuenta que aun siento algo por el…

-¿Y Eriol?

-Yo…lo amo pero

-Creo que necesitas poner en claro tus sentimientos Sakura –Dijo el guardián mientras miraba a la joven quien solo cerro los ojos aun confundida por todo lo que había sucedido cuando su teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga?

-¿Sakura? –Era…Shaoran

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que nos veamos por favor, lamento mucho mi comportamiento de ayer….solo te pido que me concedas la oportunidad de remediarlo, quiero que platiquemos…yo prometo no hacer nada imprudente…por favor.

-Bien –Dijo suspirando molesta aun -¿Dónde?

-En mi hotel, aquí podemos hablar tranquilamente…prometo que no será como ayer en la mañana

-De acuerdo

Colgó mientras pensaba en que mentira le diría a su prometido pues ya seria de noche en algunos minutos y ella casi siempre acostumbraba a dar una vuelta con él por las noches, por lo que rápidamente telefoneo a Tomoyo para pedirle el peor favor de su vida y ella lo sabía…

-¡¿Qué te ocurre Sakura?! ¡¿Cómo me pides eso?! –Gritaba la joven peliazul después de escuchar a su amiga

-Por favor Tomoyo, es algo que debo hacer…estoy confundida y…

-¡¿Piensas acaso que yendo con Shaoran las cosas se aclararan?!

-Pues….

-Estas cometiendo un error, Sakura y lamentare mucho decirte después te lo dije…

-Por favor Tomoyo solo…

-Lo hare, pero después no te quejes de que te quemaste por jugar con fuego –Dijo molesta –Adiós

-Tom…

Había colgado, Sakura sintiéndose realmente mal, solo se levantó lentamente para ir al hotel donde se hospedaba Shaoran, tratando de alejar malos pensamientos que la misma Tomoyo le había metido en la cabeza.

.

.

.

Eriol se encontraba en su departamento pensando en los acontecimientos recientes, Shaoran regreso y no regreso solo por esa estúpida feria literaria eso lo pudo notar desde un principio, cuan observo como miraba a Sakura, le miraba aun con amor, hasta con adoración diría el.

-Tengo miedo Spinel…

-¿Porque?

El pequeño guardián estaba a su lado recostado mientras observaba al joven pasear de un lado a otro.

-Porque mi mayor error ha sido enamorarme perdidamente de alguien que no era para mi

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Porque al final será…así

-Sakura te ama

-Si

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

-Que…tal vez no tanto como yo…solo espero que me equivoque –Dijo en un pequeño susurro apenas audible.

Sonó su celular, era un mensaje de su novia.

 _"_ _Hola amor, perdona pero hoy no poder salir contigo, pero no te preocupes estaré con Tomoyo, lo que pasa es que no hemos tenido tanto tiempo para poder platicar, te llamare en la mañana para vernos, te amo….Sakura"_

Solo suspiro mientras una lagrima salía de sus hermosos ojos azules y se deslizaba por su mejilla. -Sakura

.

.

.

Shaoran se encontraba nervioso tratando de controlar su emoción para poder hablar con Sakura, no sabía bien si se podría controlar las ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos y si sus labios no le exigieran besarla como lo había hecho el día anterior.

Tocaron en su puerta, por lo que rápidamente fue a abrir –Hola, Sakura

Sonrió dulcemente a la joven quien no le regreso la sonrisa pero su mirada era más dulce que la del día anterior –Hola

-Pasa… ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Sakura simplemente se sentó en el sofá –Preferiría hablar de una vez contigo, Li

-Sakura, creo que debes decidirte entre si me llamaras Shaoran o Li, ya que algunas veces me llamas de una forma y otras de otra –Dijo provocando el leve sonrojo de la joven quien le miro más molesta –No te enfades –Le entrego una copa

-Bien, Shaoran… ¿Qué es?

-Ron… ¿Porque estas tan nerviosa? –Pregunto analizándola

-No…no lo estoy

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sakura?

-¿Qué?

-Naoko, nunca te dijo nada de lo que te comente ayer ¿Verdad?

-En efecto ella nunca dijo nada

-¿Me crees?

-Es algo difícil…yo la verdad no sé qué pensar

-No te mentí, Sakura, dije la verdad…una verdad de la cual yo me entere, cuando ya era tarde…pues te había perdido

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Fue Naoko quien me lo dijo días después de lo sucedido y Yamazaki fue quien me lo confirmo.

-Ya veo… ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?

-¿Acaso olvidas que te fuiste? –Dijo tristemente el castaño bajando la mirada al suelo

-Tú también

-Solo porque tú ya no estabas…yo me perdí –La joven se volvió a sonrojar pero no dijo nada, Shaoran se acercó a ella, tomando suavemente una mano –Sakura…aun te amo

-Me…voy a casar, Shaoran –Murmuro bajando la mirada

-Aun puedo hacer que cambies de opinión, dame la oportunidad por favor –Susurro mientras se acercaba a sus labios

-No

-Por favor, te…lo suplico

La joven le miro entre triste y conmovida por la manera en que el joven le miraba y le imploraba, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar?

-Yo…

-No digas más… -Susurro sonrojado también pero apasionadamente mientras rosaba dulce y suave los labios de la joven –Te amo

Sakura en aquel momento comenzó a sentirse realmente arrepentida por estar ahí con él, pero no hizo nada para apartarse, no se quitó de ahí, ella también deseaba que Shaoran le besara, deseaba tanto volver a probar sus labios cálidos y llenos de amor que tantos años había anhelado.

-Shaoran… -Murmuro mientras entreabría sus labios para poder darle la bienvenida a los labios que imploraban una caricia por parte de ella, el beso comenzó suave, dulce y calmado, pero lentamente se exigían más y más, deseaban poseerse mutuamente, anhelaban tanto uno del otro, deseaban poder fundirse en uno solo.

Sakura estaba perdiendo la cabeza, cuando Shaoran estaba cerca solía pasarle eso, pero parecía que con los años aquello había aumentado, pues ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba con cada caricia, con cada beso que el joven le daba, olvido por completo todo e incluso olvido a la persona que decía amar.

El juego que comenzó en ese momento seria el juego más peligroso para Sakura pues no podía traicionar de esa manera a quien le amado sin condiciones ¿O sí?

-Shaoran…no –Susurro tratando de alejarlo, pero el joven estaba ensimismado en su entusiasmo, su felicidad momentánea y la pasión, deseo que sentía por su amada Sakura que no la escuchaba, hasta que ella lo empujo con más fuerza. –Shaoran

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No puedo…no puedo hacerle esto a Eriol

El joven castaño quedo sorprendido por aquellas palabras de la joven ojiverde que tenía enfrente, no podía creer que estuviera deteniéndose solo por… ¿Eriol?

-¡¿Eriol?!

-No se lo merece…

-Sakura…

-Perdóname…

-No te vayas por favor… -Dijo sujetándola de la cintura atrayéndola en un abrazo suave y dulce pese a que sentía el mounstro de los celos hervir su sangre provocando que sintiera más calor por la furia e impotencia de querer alcanzarla y cada vez tenerla más lejos.

La joven sintió los pequeños espasmos en su cuerpo debido a que estaba molesto, al menos eso pensó ella, por lo que asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Ambos comenzaron una amena y tranquila charla, bebiendo, mientras recordaban los viejos tiempos, las cartas, los guardianes que aún estaban al pendiente de Sakura al parecer, de la familia de Shaoran, de su madre y hermanas, de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y lo que pasaron mientras estuvieron separados.

Poco a poco el calor de la noche los cubrió con un suave y silencioso manto, ambos tomados comenzaron a sentirse realmente flotando debido al alcohol recorriéndoles la sangre en sus cuerpos, mirándose con amor, sincero amor que por fin volvía a ver en los ojos de su amada…Sakura.

-Te amo

Shaoran sonrió dulcemente al escuchar aquellas palabras no dijo más, no había necesidad simplemente tomo a la joven entre sus brazos y la llevo lejos del sofá, mientras la besaba y le acariciaba dejándose llevar a una noche llena de amor y pasión, con la luna de testigo de aquel amor.

.

.

.

Sakura mareada comenzó a moverse inquieta entre sus brazos, comenzó a sentirse realmente mal debido a la resaca, pero de inmediato se le quito al notar los brazos del castaño que tenía a su lado, el cual estaba sin camisa, ella se miró a sí misma y no tenía ropa en la parte de arriba, comenzó a sentirse realmente mal antes de mirar debajo de la sabana, entonces…

-¿Qué…paso? –Susurro mientras se tomaba la cabeza, en aquel momento el joven se despertó un tanto molesto por las molestias también.

-Buenos…días, Sakura –Dijo sonriente

La joven le miro entre sorprendida y molesta -¿Qué fue…? –Sonó su teléfono –Eriol –Dijo mientras tomaba su celular de la mesita de al lado, Shaoran también miro algo molesto el celular.

-Sakura…

-¡¿Qué demonios paso, Shaoran?!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo, espero que me perdonen por no hacer los agradecimientos a cada uno pero ando apretada en el trabajo jejejej pero ya estaba muy triste de no poder actualizar por eso he decidido actualizar mis fics, tengo otros no solo este por eso me tarde un poco y aun me faltan :( pero estare actualizando estos dias, espero que sea mas el sabado que es el dia que tengo mas tiempo en la noche pero lo prometo aunque duerma tarde mañana para escribir y subirlos el sabado jejeje ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer el fic y por sus hermosos reviews, por el apoyo y su comprension mil gracias ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	6. CAPITULO 6 EL INICIO Y EL ERROR

...

 _El juego con fuego es de villanos, o juega con fuego y te quemaras, ¿Estas frases son correctas? O solamente nos la dicen para no hacer travesuras ¿Que piensan?_

 _Creo que tienen mucha razon en mi opinion el que juegues con el fuego, sabiendo que al final puedes quemarte y quemar a otros, es algo tonto que aun asi lo hagas pero en cuestiones amor, nadie puede salvarse o decir de esa agua no bebere, menos cuando donde hay cenizas hubo fuego, solo necesita una chispa para volver a ser encendida, ¿Que pasa entonces cuando te das cuenta del error? ¿Huyes o lo afrontas? es una dificil decision ¿No?_

 _Muchas veces como seres humanos somos muy complejos, muy inmaduros, muy tontos que pese a que sabemos lo que pasara si hacemos tal cosa no nos importa y aun asi lo hacemos, ¿Porque sera? Porque al final de cuentas somos tan ciegos que no nos damos cuenta de que el olvidarnos de todo y dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones y sentimientos es porque en realidad amamos a esa persona, esa persona que hace que todo nuestro mundo se voltee de cabeza, esa persona que logra hacernos dudar de lo que pensabamos que era lo correcto, porque realmente no estamos seguros aun de nuestros sentimientos, porque amamos a la persona que no decimos amar, entonces ¿que ocurre? Un mar de confusiones entran en juego, el inicio del juego y el peor error si no sabes manejarlo..._

 _S.K._

* * *

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto la castaña más tranquila

Shaoran la miro con ternura –No pasó nada que tu no hayas querido, Sakura –La joven se asustó –Soy un caballero ante todo, no podía aprovecharme de ti –Dijo sonrojado

La joven también se sonrojo -¿Entonces porque…?

-Tú te quitaste la ropa…

-¡Ah claro y tu miraste y me toca…! ¿Me tocaste?

-Si –Susurro avergonzado

-¿Porque?

-Me lo pediste

La joven le miro sorprendida -¿Yo te lo pedí?

El asintió y sonrió dulcemente –También me dijiste que me amas

-Yo…no…recuerdo –Susurro avergonzada mientras se tomaba la cara entre sus manos –Debo irme

-Espera –La tomo de la mano –Sakura te amo, no quiero que nos separemos, menos al saber que tú también…

-Olvídalo –Volvió a sonar su teléfono –Eriol me está buscando debo de ir con mi prometido

-No…no te vayas

-Pero…

-Te amo por favor –La tomo nuevamente en sus brazos –Cometí un error si, pero no soy tan culpable tú lo sabes, Sakura, lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido y si…pudiera volver el tiempo cambiaria todo pero no puedo…si volviera nacer seria solo con la esperanza de que tu estés ahí nuevamente y todo pueda ir mejor entre nosotros –Susurro mientras recargaba sus labios sobre los de la joven que ya sentía que flotaba. –Eres mi vida, el amor de mi vida, no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin ti, sintiéndome así, muerto en vida…ahora que te vuelvo a tener no sé si pueda…no sé si quiera seguir sin ti.

-Pero…me voy a casar

El corazón de Shaoran se encogió -¿No puedo…hacerte cambiar…de opinión?

-Lo dudo… -Murmuro la joven en un tono de voz seductor que sorprendió al joven -¿Lo intentaras?

-Por supuesto –Acorto la distancia para besarla apasionadamente provocando que ambos se olvidaran del tiempo y de todo.

.

.

.

-¿Segura que no te dijo a donde iría Tomoyo?

-Segura Eriol –Decía la joven avergonzada por mentirle a su amigo –Tal vez fue a ver a Toya y a Yukito.

-Puede ser pero… ¿Porque no me responde? –Dijo frustrado tratando de volver a llamar a la joven.

-No lo sé…tal vez no lo escuche

-Creo que iré a buscarla

-Si sabes algo, me avisas por favor –Tomoyo le sonrió dulcemente –A mí tampoco me ha respondido el mensaje y necesito en verdad saber que desea que haya de postre en la boda, los pasteles son deliciosos pero debe ser algo único y especial, en representación de ustedes –Dijo alegremente

-Tienes razón, a mí me gustan los pays de queso con fresa, para que lo tomes en cuenta.

-Los favoritos de Sakura –Dijo guiñando un ojo

-Si… -Sonrió dulcemente –Nos vemos y claro que te avisare, Tomoyo, gracias

-Adiós –Dijo sonriendo mirando como el joven desaparecía en la esquina –Hay Sakura –Suspiro aliviada

.

.

.

Los jóvenes se encontraban en la cama del joven, donde el le besaba con pasión, posesionándose del cuerpo de la joven que tanto amaba, ella le devolvía los besos y caricias apasionados que este le otorgaba.

Los besos y caricias comenzaron a demandarles más y más, él le acariciaba la entre pierna antes de bajar por sus pechos y su perfecta cintura para llegar al punto exacto donde comenzó a besarlo más y más, provocando que la joven experimentara el mejor placer que existía en el mundo, todo nuevo para ella.

 _You're the fear, I don't care  
Because I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you pass outside the lights  
You will see the world you brought to life, to life_

Shaoran la besaba en su intimidad con euforia y pasión, provocando que la joven llegara a su punto, ella gemía fuertemente y temblaba en tu su cuerpo que parecía tener espasmos, una vez que termino de apoderarse de ella, volvió a subir para seguirla besando pero ella sintió que Shaoran ya estaba excitado, sintió su pene sobre su intimidad, provocando la excitación tanto de su cuerpo como de su mente, pensando en que Shaoran la haría suya.

-¿quieres que me detenga? –Susurro agitado mientras miraba a la joven

Ella sonrió tiernamente en este punto ya estaba demasiado entregada a aquel joven que había amado durante la mitad de su vida y que aun sentía algo por él, no sabía si sería meramente físico pero ahora solo deseaba que la hiciera suya.

-No… -Susurro la joven sonrojada –Quiero hacerlo…por favor –Volvió a besarlo para que el entendiera que lo deseaba; el joven entendió perfectamente bien el mensaje y comenzó.

 _So love me like you do_ _  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

La joven sintió algo tratando de ingresar a su parte intima, provocándole un ardor y dolor insoportable, en automático coloco sus manos en los hombros de Shaoran quien la miro asustado.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo…dolió un poco –Susurro mientras le miraba

Él le miro entre asustado, sorprendido y enternecido nunca pensó tener ese honor, algo que le alegraba pues odiaba a Eriol. -¿Quieres que me detenga?

-No…bésame –Le ordeno

Siguió introduciendo su pene en la estrecha vagina de Sakura que lentamente comenzó a ceder haciendo que el joven gustoso comenzara con un vaivén más fuerte, haciendo que la joven gimiera más y más, extasiada de lo que sentía.

 _Fading in, fading out_ _  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin  
Is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

 _I let you set the pace_ _  
Because I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around  
I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

-Sakura –Susurraba mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos para alzarla y recargarla contra la pared, comenzando el vaivén nuevamente pero ahora con ella en sus brazos, Sakura estaba sintiendo tanto que no le importaba que en ese momento Shaoran fuera brusco.

Después la puso en la cama bruscamente, para ponerla de cuatro, la penetraba una y otra vez con fuerza pero también con amor, le acariciaba le besaba, tantos años que había esperado por tomar a la mujer que tanto amaba y ahora que era verdad estaba más que emocionado y feliz.

-Te amo

La joven le latía el corazón con cada hermosa palabra que deleitaban los labios de su amado, en aquel momento solo existían ellos, solo él y el amor que aun sentía por él, sin importarle sin pensar en nada mas ella también se estaba entregando con todo el corazón al único hombre que amaba al parecer no dejaría de hacerlo –También te amo, Shaoran –Dijo agitada y reprimiendo sus gemidos.

Shaoran no pudo más y entonces exploto dentro de ella, provocando que la joven sintiera aún más con el orgasmo, ambos temblaban de sus cuerpos y lentamente fueron bajando a la cama para acostarse uno al lado del otro con sus respiraciones agitadas y medio abrazados uno al otro, él le miraba sonriente y sonrojada, ella estaba avergonzada pero de igual forma correspondió la sonrisa tímidamente y a medias.

 _"_ _¿Qué fue lo que hice?"_ pensaba avergonzada y confundida la joven ahora que había vuelto un poco a la realidad.

 _"_ _¿En verdad lo hicimos? Si lo hicimos, ella también me ama, lo pude sentir"_ Pensaba el joven sonriente.

En aquel momento el celular de Sakura sonó y la devolvió completamente a la realidad –Eriol…

-No respondas.

-Lo que hicimos estuvo mal… ¡Muy mal!

-Pero…nos amamos, Sakura

-Me voy a casar en menos de un mes… ¡Esto fue un error!

-Solo fue…un nuevo inicio…

-No Shaoran, fue un error –Sentencio la joven –No me busques más… -Recogió rápidamente su ropa para después salir rápidamente a la sala, comenzando a vestirse.

-Sakura…

-No te me acerques –Su voz era fría -¡Te odio, esto fue un maldito error! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Haz desgraciado mi vida y mi futuro matrimonio, no me busques! –Dijo llorando y molesta salió sin darle tiempo a nada, solo a escuchar su corazón romperse en mil pedazos con las palabras de la joven resonando en su cabeza.

.

.

.

-Sakura –Murmuraba Eriol mientras miraba salir a la joven del hotel cerca del centro, donde bien sabía que Shaoran se estaba hospedando; una lagrima salió de sus ojos azulados para caer lentamente a su teléfono celular.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero aqui sigo jejejeje no me he ido, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D**_

 _ **mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews :D**_

 _ **Guest muchas gracias normalmente actualizaba diario pero ultimamente he tenido unos locos meses pero ahorita estare actualizando jejejee mil gracias :D**_

 _ **zabitamt1975 muchas gracias :D espero que te siga gustando el fic :D**_

 _ **Krio Zoe muchas gracias ;D espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo jejejeje :D ¿como reaccionara eriol?**_

 _ **Sra Grandchester muchas gracias :D me da tanto gusto ver tus reviews gracias, si pero aqui ya se aclara todo jejeje espero que te siga gustando y mira, es un hermoso momento para ambos, aunque aun sakura se niega jejeje fue algo maravilloso aunque no lo haya admitido por ahora ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews ah por cierto, estare actualizando este fin de semana pero dare prioridad al fic que tenga mas reviews asi que a darle al botoncito al que tenga mas le dare mas prioridad jejejeje ;D espero les siga gustando**_

 _ **feliz semana, fin de semana y feliz navidad para ustedes y sus familiares, mucha paz, salud, bienestar y felicidad :D**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SAKURA

**10 ROSAS PARA CONQUISTARTE**

 _A veces el amor de niñez, el primer amor, o como sea que le queramos poner, normalmente nunca se olvida, menos si fue correspondido si duro muchos años, si quedaron algunas cosas inconclusas, la duda es nuestro peor enemigo, nos consume el alma lentamente…_

 _¿Quiénes de ustedes se han enamorado por primera vez? ¿Cuántos de ustedes han sido correspondidos? ¿Cuántos de ustedes se han olvidado de aquel amor? los que fueron rechazados ¿Cuántos de ustedes no se han preguntado una vez que hubiera pasado? Los que no se atrevieron ¿Cuántos de ustedes se preguntan que hubiera sido, de haberse armado de valor para decirle a la persona? Todos._

 _Sé que no es fácil el amor, muchas veces es cruel, muchas veces tiene complicadas fórmulas de algebra que no podemos resolver, nos desesperamos, nos estresamos, nos enojamos, nos ignoramos por no poder responder la incógnita, pero ¿Realmente debe ser así?_

 _¿Qué pasaría si aquel amor vuelve? ¿Qué pasaría si vuelve para querer quedarse? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Lo rechazarían? Suponiendo que tienen otra pareja, realmente sería difícil ¿No?_

 _El problema está cuando nos ponemos a jugar con fuego; engañar, sabemos todos que el amor es confianza, debe haber confianza en nosotros mismos antes de tenerla con los demás, si no confiamos ni en nosotros no podemos esperar confiar en alguien más._

 _La honestidad otro punto clave en las relaciones, debemos ser honestos con nosotros mismos, con lo que sentimos, si estamos confundidos, si sabemos que queremos, etc. Está muy comprobado que una persona inestablemente emocional consigo misma no puede estar estable con otra persona._

 _En ocasiones la vida nos juega cartas que no esperamos, nos pone trampas pero se han preguntado ¿Porque lo hace? Tal vez es porque realmente estamos tomando el camino equivocado…por ejemplo si tenías un plan un día pero el tráfico y demás o te detuvieron en casa, etc. No llegaste, ¿Te has preguntado porque paso? No, solo sabemos enojarnos, es lo mismo con los amores, ¿Cómo sabemos quién es el correcto? ¿Cómo sabemos cuándo olvidamos? ¿Qué tal si solo es para olvidar el otro? Muchos lo hacen, entonces la vida te da una vuelta de 180° grados, ¿saben porque? Porque no estamos tomando el camino hacia la felicidad…._

 _C.M.M_

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sollozando en los brazos de Tomoyo quien le consolaba cariñosamente, sabía perfectamente que aquella cercanía del castaño no le traería nada bueno… -Sakura

-Se lo que dirás, Tomoyo, tenías razón pero…no pudo…no sé qué me paso

-¿Qué harás? Eriol te está buscando desesperado

-Lo se…

-¿Se lo dirás?

-Yo…no…no puedo

-¿Porque lo hiciste, Sakura?

La castaña miro a su amiga quien le miraba seriamente –No…no lo sé… -Sollozo más fuerte

-Ay Sakura

Le abrazo más fuerte, pues pese a todo ella era su mejor amiga, su prima, como su hermana en realidad, entonces siempre la amaría y cuidaría sin importar cuantas veces se equivocara.

.

.

.

Shaoran estaba en el hotel, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, no entendía la actitud de Sakura, ella y el habían hecho el amor, pero aun así la castaña decidió irse y solo basto con una llamada de Eriol, era algo que no podía entender aun…o más bien no quería entender.

-¿Te darás por vencido? –Se preguntó a si mismo internamente suspiro fuertemente mientras miraba hacia la habitación donde estaba una mascada que la joven traía y ahora no. –Creo que no…

Sonrió ante su pensamiento, pues tenía una pequeña oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de opinión de poder estar junto al amor de su vida, pero debía hacerlo cuidadosamente y sin presiones, ni molestar de más a Sakura.

.

.

.

-¿Qué te ocurre Eriol?

-Spinel creo que…debo alejarme un poco de aquí

-¿Qué? Eriol te vas a casar en menos de 40 días –Dijo el guardián mirándolo sorprendido –No puedes irte

-Es que…

-¿Qué paso?

-Sakura…estaba…con…Shaoran –Dijo entrecortadamente

-¿Quieres contarme?

Eriol le miro tristemente y lo conto todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar al hotel de Shaoran donde vio salir a Sakura de ahí, no sabía que pensar…

-Pero no sabes que paso

-No importa, ella salió de ahí y…

-No quiere decir lo que tú piensas, debes hablar con ella ¿Le has vuelto a marcar?

-No…no quiero

-¿Porque?

-Tengo miedo a la verdad y…no estoy…no me siento con la paciencia para soportar oírla…o si quiera verla

-Debes hacerlo, Eriol

-No ahora, me voy a dormir –Dijo dejando solo a Spinel quien solo miro como se iba hasta perderse en la penumbra del corredor que llevaba a las alcobas, en cuanto se perdió decidió salir.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba en su alcoba pensando en todo lo que había pasado, aquello que no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero…

-¿Aun te amo? –Se preguntó mirando una fotografía de Shaoran que tenía guardada en su closet

Alguien toco…

-Adelante

-Te busca Naoko hija –Dijo Fujitaka mientras abría paso para que entrara aquella joven que no había visto en años –Y te trajeron esta caja hija –Le dejo en su tocador una caja blanca con un hermoso moño rosa, le miro pero no le hizo el menor caso en ese momento solo volvió a posar los ojos en Naoko quien le miraba entre sonriente y avergonzada.

-Gracias

-Con permiso –Dijo el hombre mientras miraba escrutadoramente a su hija.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la castaña mirándole molesta

-Sé que sigues molesta conmigo Sakura, pero es por algo que nunca paso –Murmuro molesta por la actitud de su ex amiga

-¿Nunca paso? ¿Has hablado con Shaoran?

-¿Shaoran? –Dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente –No lo he visto en años

-Está aquí en Tomoeda –Dijo escrudiñando a la joven con su mirada, tratando de no perderse ninguna de sus reacciones de la que pensó que era mentirosa pero ella hizo todo lo contrario, realmente se sorprendió.

-No…no lo sabía en verdad…yo vine a hablarte de esto, porque Yamazaki me dijo que sería bueno hacerlo pues…porque…veras –Se tocó su estómago más bien la parte baja del estómago –Estoy embarazada –Dijo feliz –Quiero limpiar mi vida y todo lo que he hecho y eso hago…seré madre soltera pero no importa

-Vaya –Dijo Sakura –Felicidades –Le sonrió sinceramente

-Gracias y solo me queda decirte que…aquella vez en la fiesta…Shaoran no se acostó conmigo, yo estuve con alguien más y después de acostarme con él, volví a tomar mucho y fue cuando perdí totalmente el conocimiento pero…ya sabes cómo son los chicos ¿No?

-Claro

-Espero que puedas perdonarme… -Dijo avergonzada –Yo no dije nada después y eso estuvo mal…pero la verdad es que estaba celosa…

-¿Celosa?

-Si…porque a mí me gustaba también Shaoran –Dijo sonriente mirando hacia otro lado –Pero me di cuenta después que solo era un capricho y no amor, bueno solo eso venía a decirte –Le puso una tarjeta en su mano –Son mis datos si logras perdonarme…estas invitada al Baby Shower –Añadió dando media vuelta –Nos vemos, Sakura

-Adiós –Susurro cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado, dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima, pensando que su vida sería muy diferente si Naoko le hubiera dicho aquello antes, así también estaría evitando este mar de confusiones dentro de su cabeza y no estaría indecisa haciendo sufrir a Shaoran o a punto de hacer sufrir a Eriol, lo que menos deseaba era eso.

Tomo la caja después de un momento, tratando de pensar quien le había enviado aquello, al abrirlo se encontró con una sola rosa blanca, le tomo sonriendo tiernamente pues pensaba que era su prometido pero…

-Una carta –Susurro mientras la tomaba entre sus manos para leerla.

 _Querida señorita Kinomoto:_

 _Perdone por el atrevimiento pero soy su admirador secreto hermosa, por el momento no y espero que me disculpe pero por el momento no te diré quien soy, tampoco te diré como es que te conozco, pues podrías deducir quien soy, espero que no se enoje por mi atrevimiento, pero espero poder tener la oportunidad de conocerle, de tratarla aunque sea como amiga, yo estaré dichoso._

 _Le dejo mi mail para poder seguir en contacto si usted está de acuerdo, no se asuste que no le hare nada malo y tiene mi palabra ante esto, si no quiere responder entenderé, pero no soy alguien fácil que se rinde a la primera, llegara una segunda rosa tan hermosa como esta que le envió humildemente, pero no la envidie mi hermosa princesa, pues esta no le llega ni a los talones._

 _Le hice un poema y perdone si no soy tan bueno como usted esperara pero es con todo mi amor y mi corazón para usted mi amada y dulce aurora de mis días._

 _Mis días antes de ti, eran tristes y oscuros,_

 _Pero ahora que tú estas aquí, ya no hay más dolor_

 _La luz en mi vida ha venido a mí gracias a la hermosa hada que hoy encuentro_

 _Debe estar segura mi gran amor que puede llover en el desierto_

 _Puede haber un eclipse eternamente_

 _Puede inundarse el mundo en un instante_

 _Puede la tierra quebrarse completamente_

 _Pero mi amor por ti nunca jamás podrá apagarse_

 _Espero que el poema le guste mi princesa y razón de vivir, ahora sé porque existo en este cruel mundo, debo decirle que estaré conectado toda la noche esperando con la mayor ilusión que usted pueda aceptarme una amena conversación._

 _Te amo,_

 _Se despide tu enamorado por siempre._

Sakura estaba estupefacta mirando aquella hermosa carta, sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente ante bellas palabras, pero sin saber porque tanta emoción, pues no conocía a aquel desconocido que le había enviado aquella carta con tan dulces palabras.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **una enorme disculpa por la tardanza he tenido meses de locos y a veces no me da tiempo de actualizar todo pero aqui sigo jejejej y les traigo un nuevo juego que tal vez les guste veran he estado haciendo la dinamica de que el fic que tenga mas reviews sera ganador y lo actualizare diaramente y uno o mas dependiendo del tiempo que me lleve, capitulos extras el fin de semana :D**_

 _ **Guest muchas gracias por tu review jejej y en efecto se complica porque asi lo desean yo creo jejejej ;D**_

 _ **arleniferreyrapacaya gracias nena espero que te siga gustando y espero que tambien te la hayas pasado super bien estas fiestas con tu familia y lamento la tardanza ;D**_

 _ **Mara Alejandra Torres holi nena muchas gracias :D espero que te siga gustando jejeej :D y perdon por tardarme pero aqui esta el capitulo espero que te guste ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos :D espero que les siga gustando y no olviden votar jeejejeje :D saludos y linda semana y miercoles :D**_

 _ **PD. debo comentarles que el dia 29 y ese fin de semana de este mes (enero) no estare actualizando absolutamente nada pues debo ir a una mision ultra secreta ire a capturar las cartas sakura, ya que ella no desea tener mas responsabilidades y acaba de tirarlas por el mar, espero que nadie mas haya escuchado, asi que no digan nada pues todos la querran y nadie debe saberlo asi que shhhh...**_

 _ **oh no kero, te dije que eran para mi ¡sueltalas! -pelean el guardian y serenity -He dicho que aaah! kero es mi pastel ya te comiste el tuyo...**_

 _ **jajajajaj ok no fue tan gracioso pero deseaba hacer algo asi jejeje bueno ya...hablando enserio no estare porque sere madrina de mi sobrinita y nos iremos desde el viernes pues es en cuernavaca, asi que no habra actualizaciones desde el viernes pero despues ya normal ;D**_

 _ **bueno ahora si bye bye besos queridos lectores**_


	8. CAPITULO 8 UNA PEQUEÑA DISTANCIA

**CAPITULO 2 SEGUNDA ROSA**

 _La vida puede estar de misterios sin resolver muchas veces, puede que nos juegue cartas que no esperábamos y sobretodo que nos demos cuenta de que nuestros errores están perjudicando a terceras personas que no merecen sufrir._

 _En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, este es un gran dicho que la mayoría de las personas locas de amor utilizan para poder conquistar o por lo menos intentarlo, a una persona, pero ¿Realmente será justo? Nadie dijo que la vida es justo ¿Cierto? Para ser honesta yo si apoyo este dicho porque las personas debemos ver el interés de la persona, claro sin presión y sin una trampa provocando que el otro este en desventaja, pues sería algo injusto._

 _También es cierto que en el amor uno nunca sale ileso de la batalla, siempre hay desamor y amor, decepciones e ilusiones, enfados y desenfados, celos y entrega, solo hay que saber reconocer a la persona correcta ¿Cómo? Es aquella persona que hace vibrar nuestro corazón y alma a mil por hora y que nos haga realmente feliz como nadie más lo hace._

 _También a veces es muy bueno tomarte un tiempo cuando las cosas no van del todo bien, cuando sospechas que las cosas van mal, es mejor tomar una distancia prudente para saber que vas a hacer y si realmente vale la pena aquella persona, la decisión cual sea al final, deberá depender solo de la persona, tomando en cuenta todos los pros y contras pero...¿Qué pasa cuando hay mas de una persona involucrada?_

 _Todo se complica._

 _C.M.M_

* * *

-¿Eriol? ¿Porque no respondías? –Preguntaba la joven preocupada, llevaba toda la noche buscándolo

-Lo lamento Sakura pero…no me sentía bien

-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que vayas para allá?

-No, estoy bien –Sakura sintió que ello no era verdad en todo y presentía que algo andaba mal

-¿Seguro?

-Si Sakura, te llamo luego ¿De acuerdo?

-Si…pero tenemos que ver algo respecto a…

-Lo veremos luego, perdón pero tengo que irme no estaré unos días en la ciudad pero te llamare al volver

-Pero…Eriol

-Nos vemos, adiós

-Eriol… -Había colgado, la joven solo miro el teléfono más confundida que antes pero… -¿Lo sabe?

-Si no lo sabe lo sospecha –Comento Kero mirándola con preocupación -¿Qué fue lo que paso, Sakura?

La joven dejo escapar unas lágrimas pero le comento todo a su amigo, guardián y confidente Kero, esperando que pudiera darle algún tipo de consejo útil, aunque sabía que realmente en el amor, Kero no era el experto.

.

.

.

Spinel iba de aquí para allá, solo mirando a Eriol como murmuraba para si mismo y caminaba de un lado a otro, algo malhumorado pero después llorando y después riendo histéricamente, el había ido a ver a Kero y advertirle que Eriol si no sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado lo sospechaba y era mejor crear una pequeña distancia entre sus dueños pues podía ser contraproducente.

-Eriol

-Estoy volviéndome loco, Spinel

-Si la amas tanto, lucha por ella

El suspiro –Temo perder la cabeza totalmente por el amor que le tengo

-¿Qué te da miedo?

-Terminar haciendo una tontería –Comento asustado mientras miraba por la ventana –La amo Spinel, me enamore de Sakura después de que Shaoran se fue, pues comencé a pasar más tiempo con ella, aunque creo que este sentimiento ya existía desde que éramos niños, simplemente al tener oportunidad, le…entregue mi corazón

-¿Entonces? Si tanto la amas, pelea contra el

-No puedo… -Comento tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos –Voy a perder…

-Eriol…

-Si lo venciera ella…jamás lo olvidaría o lo aprobaría y la perderé…

-Eriol –Una voz salió de un espejo que estaba frente a ellos, ambos quedaron estupefactos al escucharla de pronto -¿Eres el descendiente, el heredero y la reencarnación del mago Clow ¿No?

El joven quedo sin palabras, solo bajo la mirada avergonzado mientras Spinel miraba la luz roja que salía de aquel espejo aquello no era nada bueno.

-¿Eriol? –Un rayo de luz le dio de lleno al guardián sin poder acercarse más a Eriol, quien ya avanzaba hacia este.

-Si soy la reencarnación del mago Clow y no debo…no debo perder nunca nada –Dijo con una voz más tenebrosa que la que había salido del espejo

Una risa maquiavélica salió del espejo, mientras Spinel trataba de huir del lugar.

.

.

.

Shaoran caminaba por las calles esperando encontrar a la joven castaña en algún lugar y entonces la encontró, sentada justo donde esperaba, aquella fuente que le llenaba su mente de hermosos recuerdos, que parecían realmente lejanos pero fuertes y vivos en su corazón como si hubieran sido ayer.

La joven no se percató de su presencia, pues en sus manos contenía una rosa color rosa pálido que acaba de encontrar en el lugar, con una carta como la anterior que llego a su casa.

* * *

 _"_ _Mi querida Señorita Kinomoto:_

 _Me esperaba totalmente aquel rechazo, pero en verdad espero que esta segunda vez tenga suerte para poder conversar más con usted, esta noche estaré esperando nuevamente conectado a mi computadora, espero que usted se anime a darse una oportunidad de conversar y poder ser amigos._

 _Sé que esto es pedir demasiado pues desconfía de mí, al no saber quién soy pero le aseguro que no le hace daño aunque sé que eso diría cualquier persona, pero de verdad escucha tu corazón y dime que es lo que te indica ¿Princesa?_

 ** _Mi corazón se está derritiendo por la sequía que hay en él,_**

 ** _Necesito tu mirar hacia mi interior para acabar con la agonía de mí ser,_**

 ** _Necesito urgentemente los labios rosas y dulces que posees para acabar con la sed infernal,_**

 ** _Te necesito hoy y siempre en mis días y noches para poder conciliar el sueño,_**

 ** _Dejar la agonía de mi corazón llorando por la ausencia que hay en él desde que tu no estas,_**

 ** _Sakura te necesito como el aire al respirar, no puedo estar más sin el sol en mi vida, sin el agua en mi ser, sin la luna en mis noches frías, necesito tu sonrisa para aprender a sonreírle nuevamente a la vida._**

 _Te amo, espero que te guste_

 _PD: Pase lo que pase todo estará bien lo prometo._

* * *

La joven abrió sorprendida por esa última frase _"pase lo que pase todo estará bien"_ esa frase solo sus amigos o familiares cercanos sabían que usaba esa frase desde pequeña, entonces su admirador secreto debía ser alguien quien estuvo o está cerca de ella.

Miro a su alrededor pero no vio nada anormal a sus lados, por lo que suspiro y se dirigió a su casa dispuesta a contactar a aquella persona que la estaba molestando y terminar con todo ello.

Shaoran sonrió al verla pasar, inmediatamente sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora al sentirla tan cerca aunque estuviera tan lejos en realidad y además Kero le había comentado que Eriol había tomado un pequeño descanso y se alejó de Sakura, lo cual era perfecto aunque no sabía porque Kero le había llamado para indicarle ello.

-Aunque se lo agradezco –Murmuro para sí mismo

.

.

.

Al llegar la noche la joven esperaba con verdaderas ansias y nervios la respuesta de aquella persona que le estaba insistiendo tanto en sus sentimientos por ella y en la oportunidad de tratarse.

-¿Qué haces Sakura? –Pregunto Kero observándola

-Nada

En aquel momento llego el mensaje

 _"Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo estás? Me alegra que hayas aceptado platicar conmigo por aquí"_

S. -¿Quién eres?

A.S. -¿Porque tanta prisa? Podemos conversar un poco ¿No lo crees?

S. -¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí? –Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

A.S. –Solo te diré que fui tu amigo

S. –Si es así, entonces dime ¿Quién diablos eres?

A.S. –Aun no, por favor, Sakura ¿Si puedo decirte así?

S. –No

A.S. –Bien entonces te diré por tu apellido, Kinomoto ¿Te parece?

S. –Solo quiero saber quién eres, me estoy asustando en verdad

A.S. –No lo hagas de verdad, no hay nada que temer, te prometo que todo estará bien

La joven suspiro fuertemente antes de continuar, le frustraba estar ciega y no saber quién era aquella persona y lo pero seguirle el juego, en aquel momento sonó su teléfono y respondió de inmediato sin fijarse en la pantalla del celular. -¿Diga?

-Hola hermosa

-¡¿Shaoran?!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por su paciencia aqui dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews :D de verdad gracias**_

 _ **S = SAKURA**_

 _ **A.S. = ADMIRADOR SECRETO**_

 _ **se los pongo para que no haya confusiones ;D**_

 _ **espero les guste y nmil gracias por todo ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de semana**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 EL DESTINO

**CAPITULO 9 ROSAS PARA UNA HERMOSA MUJER**

* * *

 _En el corazón nadie puede mandar y cuando el amor verdadero ha despertado realmente en el fondo de nuestros corazones este no puede ser detenido por las personas ni menos por aquel que una vez dijo amarnos, como a veces dice el dicho si amas a alguien déjalo ir si vuelve es para ti y si no vuelve es porque…nunca fue para ti._

 _La obsesión no es lo mismo que el amor, la obsesión nos destruye no solo a nosotros como personas sino al ser que decimos amar y desgraciadamente muchas veces no nos damos cuenta del daño hasta que es tarde pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando va más allá?_

 _A veces la gente termina haciendo locuras que nunca creímos que fueran capaces y ellos no pensaron algún día que llegaran a tal extremo, lo cual solo lo vuelve terriblemente horrible._

 _Y el destino…el destino depende de nosotros, es verdad el pasado muchas veces forma parte de nuestro presente pues es por este que estamos en una situación poco agradable para nosotros por las decisiones que tomamos atrás pero de nada sirve arrepentirse, lo único que nos queda es remediar el presente para poder forjar nuestro futuro, de manera que queramos, pero eso depende de nosotros nuestro destino muchas veces depende de nosotros._

 _S.K._

* * *

A veces me he preguntado ¿Cómo pude guardar tanto dolor dentro de mí ser después de la ruptura fatal que tuve con él? Realmente no sé cómo pude soportar tanto dolor dentro de mi corazón, pero entonces recuerdo que mi familia, Tomoyo y Eriol estuvieron conmigo, realmente nunca tuve que estar completamente sola aunque siempre me sentía así.

Mi verdadera lucha fue interna, donde sentimientos encontrados luchaban unos contra otros, nunca llegue a odiarlo, me mentiría a mí misma si digo que lo odie, realmente no lo odie, algo dentro de mí me lo impedía, ahora me doy cuenta porque, porque en el fondo mi corazón se negaba a creer que alguien tan dulce como mi Shaoran hubiera hecho algo tan terrible como lo que decían, al final debí hacerle caso y también…debí indagar más junto a él, pero los celos…los celos me cegaron.

Y el dolor era insoportable para poder seguir ahí, por eso…me aleje. Suspire profundamente mientras ingresaba por una vez más a aquel hotel donde Shaoran se hospedaba, la última vez había huido de ahí avergonzada por lo que había pasado, no podía creer aun que volviera.

-Busco a Shaoran Li –Comento en recepción para que le avisaran

-Adelante, señorita

-Gracias

Camino pesadamente hasta el elevador que la llevaría hacia Shaoran, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió detrás de ella, pero al voltear solo vio el espejo y en él su reflejo, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía esto y sabía que era…

-La presencia…como… No es posible

Se abrió la puerta y salió de inmediato de esta, mirando a su alrededor tratando de calmarse, ya no sintió nada y entonces suspiro tratando de relajarse, tal vez sus nervios estaban muy alterados. Toco la puerta.

-Hola hermosa –Saludo Shaoran feliz de verla nuevamente

-Hola

-Adelante –Dijo dándole el paso para que ella ingresara a la habitación.

-Shaoran yo… -Fue callada por un beso que no esperaba, Shaoran la besaba dulcemente en los labios, pero se posesionaba de ellos como si realmente fueran de él.

-Que… -Dijo separándolo nada amable -¡¿Qué rayos te ocurre?!

-Te amo

-No…no vine a esto y…

-Sakura

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shaoran? Me voy a casar y esto no puede seguir –Dijo Sakura con el corazón roto por todo aquello pero debía…debía casarse con Eriol

-Sakura ¿Me amas aun?

La castaña quedo sonrojada pero no respondió, lentamente Shaoran a envolvió entre sus brazos para acercarse lentamente sin quitar su mirada penetrante de los ojos verdes que le miraban con dulzura pero a la vez con miedo.

.

.

.

-¡Están juntos! –Gritaba enloquecido en la habitación que se había vuelto su jaula, su refugio donde sabía que estaba a salvo -¡Maldita sea! –Grito al verlos besándose a través de aquel espejo.

-Tranquilo amo –Susurro el espejo mientras Eriol maldecía.

-Me las pagaran los dos –Murmuro molesto dando media vuelta para pasar hacia la salida.

Spinel quien había visto todo desde donde se encontraba oculto, decidió que ya no podía ocultarse más, los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que Eriol no estaba nada bien de la cabeza, por lo que debía ayudar a su amo, pero ¿Cómo?

-¿Spinel?

El guardián fue al llamado de su amo antes de que este saliera, lo vio por un momento trastornado y algo del viejo Eriol se asomó de él, inmediatamente y sin temor ya se acercó pero el joven solo lo golpeo dándole de lleno en la cara, sintió el dolor de la mano de Eriol caer sobre su rostro pero lo soporto, al caer al suelo se quedó un momento en oscuridad total, después de escuchar a su amo salir por la puerta, abrió los ojos lentamente algo aturdido y entonces pudo ver…

-Eriol –Murmuro preocupado, pese a todo el seguía siendo el mismo en el interior y aun…aun la amaba.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba de vuelta de una maravillosa cita con Shaoran, después de aquel hermoso y dulce beso ambos salieron a dar un paseo, Shaoran se comportó como todo un caballero como siempre había sido y ahora en su casa se encontraba con esta grata sorpresa, un ramo de rosas blancas en su alcoba.

 _"_ _Rosas para la mujer más bella del mundo, aunque estas no se comparan para nada con tu belleza, mi hermosa princesa"_ Sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba el ramo, no sabía quién era su admirador pero dentro de todo lo que había estado pasando por su cabeza el hecho de tener a alguien que la hiciera sentir especial le daba un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero no debía seguir dando ilusiones a más hombres, si no que clase de mujer era.

 _"_ _Es mi quinta rosa hermosa, vaya que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no? Hemos platicado mucho y realmente estoy feliz…la rosa blanca representa pureza y dulzura como tu mi amada Sakura"_ Sonrió al pensar nuevamente en ese fragmento de la carta que traía consigo la sexta rosa que llevaban a su casa, claro esta vez podría contar como más de una rosa, pero suspiro mientras se sentaba frente a la computadora.

S. –Hola

Lo vio conectado y decidió que era hora de aclarar las cosas.

A.S. –Hola preciosa, ¿Qué tal tu día?

S. –No se aun quien seas pero…quiero que sepas que no puedo seguir lastimando a las personas, estoy por casarme

Al parecer aquello lo hizo pensar porque tardo unos segundos para responderle.

A.S. -¿Aun te casaras? Creí que ya te había hecho cambiar de opinión

S. -¿Por las rosas?

A.S. –No exactamente

S. –Realmente lo lamento pero…estoy comprometida y tal vez ahora ya no sé si mi boda se realizara por una serie de cosas que han estado pasando aun así…yo di mi palabra a un hombre y no se lo merece

A.S. –No quiero darme por vencido y en ese caso Sakura no puedes obligarme ¿O sí?

S. –No quiero lastimarte

A.S. –Correré el riesgo

Suspiro pesadamente mientras se masajeaba los ojos, aquel hombre sí que era un necio al igual que… de pronto ahí la respuesta de todo llego de pronto…por supuesto ¿Quién más?

S. –Tu eres…creo que ya sé quién eres… ¡¿S…?!

Antes de terminar de enviar el texto, la presencia nuevamente, se puso de pie inmediatamente aquello no fue su imaginación de eso estaba segura, en aquel momento un grito desgarrador le congelo la sangre, provenía de la habitación de abajo, donde se encontraba su padre.

-¡Papa!

.

.

.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en aquel hotel se encontraba aquel joven, quien al parecer presentía lo mismo que Sakura, pues de inmediato también sintió la presencia, aquella presencia que no había sentido durante años algo no andaba bien.

-Debo de ir –Dijo mientras tomaba camino hacia la puerta pero…

-¡Claro que no! –Grito una voz proveniente del espejo y entonces sorprendido vio una luz salir de esta provocando que la puerta se congelara -¡Jajaja! –Rio histéricamente aquel ser.

-¡¿Qué demonios….?!

-Hola mi querido Li, uno de los descendientes de la familia Clow ¿No? –Dijo burlonamente aquel ser que se formó en el espejo y entonces…

-¡¿Tu?! –Quedo estupefacto al reconocer al ser que le miraba desde el espejo sonriente pero que realmente no estaba ahí.

.

.

.

-¡Papa!

-Hola mi pequeña Sakura

Sakura quedo impactada al ver la escena donde había miles de espejos esparcidos por el lugar y en uno de ellos se encontraba su padre, atrapado en él, gritando pero en realidad no lo escuchaba.

-¡Déjalo ir! –Dijo ahora viendo a quien le había hablado hace un momento y entonces las miradas se cruzaron y sin poder creerlo la vio…delante suyo sin poder creerlo, sus ojos se agrandaron por tal sorpresa, los ojos como el mar le miraban burlonamente y sin vida en ellos, pareciera que la vida se le había ido aquel ser, pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -¿M…?

-Soy Shui -Sakura quedo impactada por lo que escucho pero mas por la persona que veía frente a ella, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía pero la reconocería de inmediato, observo un movimiento que la joven hizo con su mano y entonces por un movimiento involuntario ella se cubrió.

Y en ese momento todo fue oscuridad…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora, pero estado muy atareada pero aqui sigo y seguire tenganlo por seguro.**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por su paciencia y su comprension, asi como sus hermosos reviews que hacen que siga adelante a escribir mas y mas para ustedes mis queridos lectores**_

 _ **saludos**_


	10. CAPITULO 10 BATALLA INESPERADA

_..._

 _Los personajes de Sakura no me pertenecen_

 _Esta historia es hecha por mi y sin fines de lucro._

 _Nos vemos abajo :D_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10 EL LADO OSCURO DE LA LUNA**

* * *

 _ **Como las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro en un solo instante ¿No? Es increíble como las cosas pueden tornarse de una manera inesperada y oscura, que puede provocar que esté en riesgo lo que más se ama en aquel momento, la vida siempre puede dar mil vueltas, las cosas siempre pueden ponernos en las peores situaciones del mundo, la vida nunca es como es el día anterior pues es inconstante y cambia como todo…pero siempre puede ser para bien o para mal eso dependerá más de la voluntad de una persona, pero cuando la voluntad es doblegada por algo más oscuro y fuerte ¿entonces qué es lo que pasa? Realmente puede ser el completo desastre de todo y el comienzo de una guerra interna y externa con las personas que la rodean, al final puede que siempre tenga ventaja algo más blanco pero si la oscuridad llega al corazón todo se pierde.**_

 _ **S.K.**_

* * *

Sakura sintió una fuerte corriente de aire helado que recorrió todo su ser provocándole escalofríos, despertó con los ojos pesados parpadeando un par de veces para mirar en donde estaba, el lugar estaba oscuro y solo sentía la corriente helada calarle hasta los huesos, miro el lugar no había nadie o eso pensaba, miro hacia otro lado y también solo había una oscuridad terrible a su alrededor.

Sintió su collar en el cuello caer suavemente por este y entonces lo tomo –Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella –Hace años que no lo ocupaba –Revela tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo –Una tenue luz comenzó a salir de sus dedos –Cerro los ojos – ¡Libérate!

-¡Luz! –La carta de la luz ilumino suavemente el lugar, aunque esta no fue tan fuerte para poder opacar la necia oscuridad, pero Sakura pudo darse cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba… -Esto es…

-¡La mansión del mago Clown! –Yue estaba llegando a su lado, Sakura se viro hacia él sorprendida

-Yue… ¿Cómo…?

-Llegue antes que tu querida Sakura –Dijo seriamente –Llevo varias horas en este lugar sin hallar una salida, la luz –Esta les miro –Es una de nuestras aliadas como alguna vez te comente y ella con su luz me atrajo hacia ti

-Me alegra no estar sola –Susurro la castaña algo atemorizada –Era la presencia del mago Clown pero ¿Cómo es…?

-No es el mago Clown.

-Y…Meiling estaba aquí también –Dijo Sakura recordándolo –Pero no…no parecía ella y dijo que era…

-Shui

Sakura lo miro nuevamente y entonces los ojos de Yue se tornaron rojos vivos y su cabello se volvió negro azabache -¿Quién quieres que sea ahora, Sakura?

-Ah… -Sakura miro con horror la figura de al lado

-Estas en mis manos y no escaparas –Su cabello se hizo castaño y sus ojos igual –Sakura

-No…no puede ser

Este Shui sonrió maliciosamente -¿Qué pasa, Sakura? –Pregunto cuando entonces formo la figura de…

-¡Basta!

.

.

.

Shaoran estaba en la habitación del hotel, tratando de hallar una salida, hacia un frio infernal que no soportaba, sabía que el culpable de todo esto era Shui aquel demonio que había maldecido durante años a su familia…la familia Li, quien tenía el contacto directo con la familia Clown.

Tenía que escapar, seguramente este ya se había dado cuenta de su debilidad, seguramente había ido tras Sakura, dándose cuenta que si la mataba o le hacía daño, el renunciaría a todo…

 _"_ _Al poder que se me fue confiado por el mismo Filius"_ pensó el castaño recordando a su maestro, a su amigo y confidente por mucho tiempo…su tío.

-No la salvaras –Aquel susurro salió de una de las ventanas donde la imagen de Eliot se formó de manera escalofriante con una sonrisa casi histérica –Sera mía para siempre –Murmuro con los ojos rojos mirando con molestia al castaño.

-¿Eliot? –Shaoran estaba sorprendido por ello

-Mírala –Sakura se formó en el espejo donde estaba en el suelo gritando del dolor que una sombra le estaba ocasionando aparentemente aquello no estaba bien.

-¡Sakura! –Saco la espada -¡Dios del agua ve!

-Ja Jajaja

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

-Tú lo sabes bien –Un espejo revelo una puerta –Shaoran debes ceder o morir, o ver morir al ser amado, tú decides, si cruzas sabes que la batalla entre nosotros será inevitable y yo triunfare –Miro hacia atrás –Tu amiga se debilita, la oscuridad de la luna es más inmensa que el brillo de su estrella…podre tener el poder de la estrella más fuerte del universo y con ello poder comenzar a gobernar el mundo con su poder –Miro a Shaoran desafiante y divertido –Aun así…necesito el poder del sol –Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido –Todo

Entonces un lazo negro salió del espejo poniéndose alrededor de Shaoran y arrastrándolo a la oscuridad que le daba la bienvenida.

.

.

.

-Basta –Murmuro Sakura en el suelo débilmente, el ver aquellas imágenes que le hacían revivir en su mente recuerdos, algunos de los cuales no era capaz ni siquiera de recordar y de otros donde realmente deseaba no volver a pasar por ese momento de desesperación.

-Eres una niña estúpida –Murmuro la imagen de su madre enfrente de ella, algo que dejo congelada a Sakura –No sé cómo es que tuve una hija tan cobarde y estúpida como tú.

Sakura solo quedo con la sangre congelada al escuchar aquello, _"No la escuches"_ una pequeña voz le decía por dentro pero estaba ya muy débil, la luz comenzó a extinguirse…

 _"_ _¡Sakura!"_ el grito de Toya en su mente hizo que volviera a reaccionar, miro a la mujer frente a ella con molestia –Tu…tú no eres mi madre

La imagen desapareció pero no sin dejar algo, una risa macabra se escuchó en las sombras mientras el aire frio golpeaba el rostro de Sakura, se trató de proteger pero entonces… el frio fue más intenso al grado de que grandes carámbanos iban directo hacia ella…

-¡Escud…Escudo! –Grito a tiempo de que estas llegaran a ella.

-¡Muere! –Escucho el grito desde las sombras cuando un fuerte aire soplo provocando que ella cayera hacia atrás y entonces un carámbano iba directo hacia ella…

-¡Ah!

.

.

.

Shaoran se encontraba caminando entre las sombras que parecían ser cada vez más pesadas, aquello le recordaba a cuando de niño Filius le había escondido para que la oscuridad no lo atrapara dentro de su antigua casa, entonces su madre lo llevo a un lugar seguro pero después (unos cuantos años después) se enteraron de que las cartas fueron liberadas y debía ir a protegerlas como descendiente del mago Clown, pero…pero…ahora era algo más fuerte y lo supo desde esa vez.

-Demonios ¿Dónde…donde te escondes?

 _"_ _¡Ah!"_ escucho un grito que le helo el corazón y al correr más allá la vio…

-¡Sakura!

-¡Vuelo!

-No pasara –Aquella voz nuevamente y entonces grandes carámbanos caían también del cielo, donde no se veía el fin por la oscuridad como hacia todas partes donde solo se veía sombras y nada…un hoyo negro sin fin…

-¡Dios del trueno ve!

-¡Escudo!

-¡Que enternecedor, cazadores, pero…no…no lograran! –Volvió a sonreír Eliot saliendo detrás de un espejo mirando a Shaoran con molestia.

Sakura miro al joven sin poder creerlo, ese momento de distracción que tuvo fue… -¿Eliot…?

-¡Muere!

-¡No! ¡Sakura!

-¡Shaoran!

En ese momento un fuerte trueno se escuchó iluminando por un momento el lugar tenebroso en el que se había convertido aquella mansión del mago Clown… -¡Shaoran!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por tardarme pero he tenido mil cosas entre la escuela, el trabajo, enfermedades, etc, peus no habia podido actualizar pero quiero que sepan que aqui sigo ;D**_

 _ **y no abandonare ninguna de mis historias ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


End file.
